<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Music of the Forest by Obsidian_The_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773891">The Music of the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon'>Obsidian_The_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Fauns &amp; Satyrs, Porn With Plot, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bard decides to take the road through the enchanted forest, and has a magical encounter with a handsome satyr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Music of the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!</p><p>Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!<br/>https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian</p><p>And if you'd like to support my work, so I can keep making this, please consider donating to my Patreon!<br/>https://www.patreon.com/obsidianthedragon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the people at the tavern told Ori not to take the forest path the obvious question was, "why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The townsfolk had been rather imprecise about the why though. After asking for a bit, the most Ori had gotten was that it was "odd", fairy land, apparently, so you never really knew what you'd find. Not super dangerous from the sound of it, though some people did disappear in the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armed with this information what could Ori do but actually take that path? A bard has to go where the stories are, and this sounded like that kind of place!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the next day Ori found themselves walking down a meandering and unkept forest path, and while nothing fantastical had happened, it didn't disappoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest had this dreamlike and mystical aura, as if a colorful fog had enveloped it. The trees, flowers and bushes were almost radiant with life, with colors that Ori had never seen in a place like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around late noon, as the sun lazily shone small beams of light through the thick canopy, that Ori first heard the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pipes, they thought, some old basic ones, definitely made of wood, and whomever was playing them was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tune had a soft and mesmerizing touch to it, as if the notes hung in the air and floated around you gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking about it, Ori found themselves following the music, wanting to meet the person creating such sweet music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got closer, the sound became clearer, and Ori felt as if the notes were sliding down their ears into their head. They felt a gentle caress on the back of their neck, and their whole body tingled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if possessed, they continued pushing forward, Ori's mind focused exclusively on the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Ori came upon a clearing, where they found their mysterious musician.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on an old tree stump, concentrating fully on the pan pipes against his mouth, his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waist up, he looked like a well built man, with wide shoulders, muscular arms and a scruffy, but attractive appearance. His face was angular and sharp, but he looked kind. His hair was of a reddish chestnut, and it flowed majestically down his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of him was most definitely not human, he sported a pair of curved horns, like a ram, and waist down his body was covered in short reddish fur, with a pair of black hooves instead of feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he opened one of his eyes, looking straight at Ori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their heart skipped a beat, but Ori stood there, entranced by the music, listening carefully while looking at the satyr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piper stood up, without his song skipping a single note, and slowly he moved towards Ori, circling around them as if taking a long look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore nothing but his fur, and Ori could see his rather large manhood gently swinging between his legs, which made Ori feel both uncomfortable and longing for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The satyr continued playing as he circled Ori, getting progressively closer, the notes of his music floating directly into Ori's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori felt as if they were becoming softer and softer, their mind slinking into the back of their head, utterly mesmerised. Their eyes grew dimmer, and a small smile appeared in Ori's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piper continued his dance around Ori until he was so close they could smell him, it was a pleasant smell of flowers, wine and sexy musk, and Ori had his face right in front of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he stopped playing… but the music continued somehow. Ori could still hear it in their head, the notes dancing around their brain, utterly enthralled by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The satyr smiled and started caressing Ori's black fur, gently and sensually, making them shiver and let out a gentle moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Ori closer to his chest, Ori's breasts squishing gently against him, and with one hand he held Ori from their lower back, while the other hand pulled Ori's thigh upwards towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were right next to Ori's, and his almond eyes shone in the soft light of the forest. After what seemed like an eternity, he kissed Ori so passionately that he left them panting for air. Ori’s tail swished from side to side, their eyes obviously lusting after the satyr, his song having set them ablaze with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand, the satyr started unbuttoning Ori's shirt, letting their voluptuous breasts bounce out in freedom, and he chuckled at the sight of those beauties, gently kissing them and nibbling their nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori, almost mindlessly, caressed his head and horns, his sweet music still resonating in their head and arousal consuming their body more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The satyr grabbed Ori firmly from their hips and roughly shoved them against a tree, their breasts rubbing against the soft mossy bark. With uncanny dexterity, the satyr unbuckled Ori’s trousers, and pulled them down just under their soft behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Ori lifted her tail as high as they could and spread her asscheeks for her impromptu lover, who was now sporting a rather impressive erection and rubbing it gently against Ori’s fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Ori not been utterly enthralled as they were by the music and lust, they would probably have been worried about the size of their lover, as taking such a member might hurt them without some preparation first, but their mind was a haze of music and hunger, so they didn’t even doubt for a second, continuing to spread their asscheeks as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handsome satyr pressed against Ori’s tight ass, and to their surprise, slipped in without causing Ori any pain, the satyrs natural lubrication and Ori’s arousal enough to make it unbelievably pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori loudly moaned with pleasure as their lover bottomed into them and the lovely satyr grasped their soft breasts, his burning testicles rubbing against Ori’s asscheeks like a pair of hot coals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, he started thrusting hard, making Ori lose themselves in the sensations. His cock was digging so deep inside Ori it felt as if it was going to come out the other side, they bit their lip while clawing at the tree, moaning like a bitch in heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori's lover moved in closer, biting their left ear gently and groping their breasts even tighter. Ori could feel the satyrs cock throbbing hard, burning their insides as their mind was utterly lost in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori could only mumble as their orgasm approached, and sensing this, their lover started thrusting harder and harder, ready to explode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a loud moan, they both came, the satyrs cum flowing thick and hot inside Ori, would felt their mind slowly coming down into a lovely and soft afterglow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music was still there in Ori's head while they snuggled as the satyr hugged them tightly, gently kissing their cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori felt as if they were being gently rocked, and slowly, felt on a pleasant and peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime in the evening, with the sun lazily sinking behind the trees, Ori woke up feeling soft, warm and happy. They were laying on a bed of flowers, the satyr was gone, though Ori could still hear the music somewhere in the back of their head. They still felt full from the satyr's lovemaking, and could still feel his kisses on their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ori sat up looking around them, they saw something laying besides them, the satyr's pipes. They were made of some soft wood, and felt alive when Ori touched them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori held them close to their chest, and thought to themselves that the road definitely did not disappoint, this was a story worth remembering.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>